Double D's
by LovinaVargas33
Summary: What happens when Gil takes Ludwig to his favorite Strip Joint with the Bad Touch Trio? GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, FRUK. Fem! characters used; implied sex.


**Author's Note: **I was on a pure sugar high. No Drugs I swear. Well see what happens when I get a sugar rush? This! This atrocity is what happens. Oh Well I guess it will have to do.

Reviews are love and will be accepted and cherished. More Reviews more Stories. Seein' the Love yet?

**Warning: I have a Twisted sense of right, wrong, and humor. oh and implied sex.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

Double D's

* * *

The new bar down off the main drag of a Chicago suburb held the "Italian Devils," two Italian sisters who had a talent for the poles of the underground world. Antonio's new girlfriend, Lovina, is the older of the two Vargas sisters. Feliciana is twenty-one and finally can legally dance the night away even if she has been doing it for three years with her older sister, Lovina, who is twenty-three. They work there with Alexis who just moved in from England with the cutest little accent calling every living being who crosses her path a "bloody wanker!" or "stupid git!" she's just so fun! And then there is the real quite Mattie short for something else but no one can remember, some think she's Canadian but she doesn't show up to work that often so no one is quite sure.

Antonio, a Spanish "Conquistador," is bringing his best friends, Gilbert and Francis, along Gil claims to be the last "awesome" Prussian, and Francis is the most bi-sexual French guy you might ever meet. Tonight is Gil's little brother, Ludwig's, twenty-first birthday and Antonio is taking them to Double D's the strip bar Lovina and the others work at.

First of there are some things you need to know about Double D's: 1 to work there you must have size D or bigger and 2 well Big Papa had two women in his life his wife Dee and his daughter Dee, his wife died soon after Little Dee was born so he changed the name of the bar to Double Dee to accommodate to the only women in his life and well to entice the "gentlemen" of Chicago.

Now Ludwig has never been in a strip bar, but the Trio as they are called comes just about every night. Lovina watches as Antonio gets through the door with the rest and she gets a tomato out from under the counter. She sits the tomato in the palm of her hand holding it out to the Spaniard. As he gets closer she moves the tomato closer to her lips she kisses the tomato and Tonio goes after the tomato when Lovina tosses it to Feliciana and kisses Tonio. Feli puts the plastic tomato back under the counter for tomorrow and watches the other girls.

Mattie is sitting cross legged on the counter in front of the "Awesome Prussian" giggling away. He must have told her a lame Prussian joke or something embarrassing about someone. Alexis was sitting on the touchy French man's lap she was telling him she could cook better than him and they fought, he got tired of it and held her wrists in the middle of her back and let her fall back onto his legs, that he stretched out for this purpose then pulled her up claiming he saved her life, she has now totally forgotten about the argument. He will then persuade her to show him the back corner opposite the one Tonio and Lovi have taken up residence in. Gil and Mattie sit at the bar and drink or go to the padded seats and Mattie will straddle Gil and he will kiss and hug her, leave hickies, etc.

Now there's a wrench in Feli's night there is one more person here and no one to take care of him. Well it is a good way to start off being somewhat legal for a change. She leans forward on the bar so that her boobs lay on the counter and exaggerate themselves, like they need it. Ludwig orders a pint and downs it. Feli fills it asking him what he does, why he's in the bar all the obvious questions that no one really cares about.

Well Gil dragged him here as a surprise, he said that he could party with any girl he wanted just not Gil's girl Mattie the other had chimed in on the ride over "Not Alexis!" "Lovi's mine stay away." Ludwig got the idea and was basically told to stay sober enough to drive the three drunks home. Well he didn't like that idea he wanted to get hammered so he did. Feli gave him as many as he wanted as long as he would follow her.

She seated him in front of the big stage with four poles and plenty of walking room. Feli remembered that she and the girls were still in t-shirts and Jeans from cleaning the stage this afternoon.

Feli walked over to Gil and Mattie tapped her on the shoulder told her the plan, she stopped grinding into Gilbert and drew him over to sit next to his brother. Mattie then went and got Alexis in on the plan and they dragged the French man over to sit while Feli fought with Lovi. When she finally got her point across Lovi's eyes lit up, she hadn't done anything this fun in a long time she dragged Antonio over to sit with the others and the girls left to change.

****TIME SKIP OF ABOUT FIVE MINUTES****

The girls paraded back onto the stage with each girl lined up with the right man; Mattie and Gil on the far right then Lovi and Antonio next to Feli and Ludwig then of the far left Alexis and Francis. The girls had found black peep-toe pumps and bikinis to match their home countries. Mattie had a white bikini with a red maple leaf on her hip, for Canada, right? And the Vargas sisters had the Italian flag, red, white, and green stripes, on theirs and Alexis had the Union Jack.

The Music in the background changed to that of an actual club not just a bar with a pole here and there. The lights flashed, music boomed, the whole nine yards. The girls pulled it off the guys were all but climbing on stage to take those tiny little bikinis off. The girls took the men back to their respective corners of the room and Feli still played with Ludwig after winning him over.

She climbed up and slid down the pole numerous times just to make him happy then being the only one who could legally drive she drove the couples home taking Ludwig back home with her.

THE END


End file.
